User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shadow Hunters Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RedPandaPotter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RedPandaPotter (Talk) 03:46, July 9, 2012 Ah! Yes, sorry, I just forgot to reply. xD Yes, sure, we can be affiliates! How do you make a wiki an affiliate with another? I'll just let you take care of that. xD But yes, of course! My signature doesn't work either, I'm in the process of making mine. LOL. -Red There. HELP ME. 8D Chase Herondale The one that got away. 16:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Done. [[User:RedPandaPotter|''' RedPandaPotter ]] talk 17:13, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure, that'd be great. Yes, I know where it's from too. (I just realized how stupid that sounded. LOL.) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 17:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No, thanks. I'd prefer there NOT be chat, because sometimes...welll...I don't know, I'm just not that fond of chat. And I'd like to keep all comments on the talk pages. Is that all right? :) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 17:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke! Thanks so much for helping me, I really appreciate it. [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 17:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! What type of templates are you thinking about...just like, general ones, character infoboxes (we could sure use THOSE). LOL. Thanks! I also have to help my mum clean, so I won't be replying to messages as of now. [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 17:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the Genral, Rating, and On Hold templates. If you could add them that would be great! :) Also...on the Policies Page, should I change it to 'Shadowhunters Fanfic Wiki' or should it stay 'I Love Writing Wiki'? If you have an affiliation with another wiki do you have their policies/rules? And...should I add combine policies and rules or just...make them separate? [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Um, could you maybe make the templates red? Like a dark-ish sort of red? (if dark red doesn't work, then just red. :D) And, sure, I'd post 'em on your wiki. I won't really EDIT them on there, I'll just post them when I'm finished. :) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'm glad you helped. :) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:38, July 10, 2012 (UTC) If you have any character templates that you could add, that'd be great...if not, it's all right. Thanks so much for helping! One more question - Are you going to contribute to the wiki, or were you just coming to help? Thanks! [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm glad you came! Also, are the templates...can you modify them? Is it possible to do that? Thanks so much. [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! (this is going to sound really awkward, but...) how do you modify the templates? xD [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible you could make it something like this *is hopeful* :) http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Jace_Wayland [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! If they want me to delete it, how would I do that? Bah, what the heck, I'll just ask them if they ask me. xD Thanks. [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 19:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okeedoke, thanks! You've improved the wiki so much. xD [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 20:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Consider it done! Really, thanks so much for all the help you've given me and the wiki. I'm so glad you decided to visit. :) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 20:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) No thanks, I was just planning on copy and pasting mine from WFW. But thanks for the offer, anyway! I'm glad you're going to read the books, they're great. xD [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 17:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :) I was thinking of the same thing as soon as CoHF comes out in 2014. [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 18:15, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I might. Does it require major activity? I'm on another wiki aside from WFW and this one, and I'm kind of getting a bit frazzled already. xD [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 18:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Maybe I'll try it out (the Dragon RP that is) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 18:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) No thanks, it's okay. :) [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ]] talk 18:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) I'll give you Admin rights again so you can do that. xD [[User:RedPandaPotter| RedPandaPotter ''']] talk 18:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I see that Wetty didn't do much, so I will unban her. Thank you for that. As for the other things... I've made my decision. But thanks- sorry you had to go through this. --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) If you can convince her to a chat, I'd be glad to supervise. --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 22:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm extremely tired....can you tell me exactly what you want? Sorry....I'm very sleepy. --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 23:41, August 1, 2012 (UTC) If you wanna talk, you can come on the IRC at #Blarg --You've Got to Leave the GroundTo Learn to Fly... 23:49, August 1, 2012 (UTC)